something in the air is giving me bad ideas
by tsharknami
Summary: Jess has a date. The first one since everything happened. There's tension. Sam/Jess, but it's pre-OT4 (the girls)


**a/n: things you should probably know before reading this: it's post game, and all the girls got an apartment together. the boys got one one floor below. Also Emily/Matt and Jess/Mike broke up because recovering from the trauma and also maintaining a relationship wasn't working. also there was an unfortunate association between the relationship and the events of the game. oh well, what're you gonna do?**

* * *

"Okay, it's been fun watching her get dressed up and all that, but we're not really letting her do this, right?"

Sam sighed as she entered the kitchen, trying to escape the impending destruction. Absentmindedly, she heard Ashley mutter, "Oh, that was a mistake."

" _Excuse me_?" Jess shrieked. "What the fuck, Em? What makes you think any of you have any say in what I do?"

 _Clearly the kitchen was not far enough_ , Sam thought as the rest of the girls followed her.

Emily huffed. "Look, this is ridiculous. You can't go out on a date with some random guy because he thought your shoes were cute and he asked for your number."

"Oh, really? Cause he's picking me up in ten minutes. I'm pretty sure I can," Jess replied, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

Emily rolled her eyes, shifting over to look at where Sam was leaning against the counter and Ashley was trying to hide behind her. "Can you help me out here? You agree with me, right-"

"Stop trying to bring them into this!" Jess shouted, stomping her foot. Sam felt Ashley nearly jump onto her shoulders. "You're the only one who has a problem with this. And unless you can give me an actual, concrete reason as to why I shouldn't go, I'm leaving. Do you have one?"

Sometime during her tantrum, Jess had stepped into Emily's personal space. She looked up challengingly, more confidant than Sam had seen her in the six months since that night on the mountain. On another day, Sam would've been proud. But today, she could only watch. Watch Emily stare back down, clenching and unclenching her fists. Watch Ashley grasp at the sleeves of the hoodie she had taken from Sam's drawer, threatening to put a hole in them. Watch Jess waiting for someone to say something, something to break the tension that and been stretching tighter and tighter ever since they had all moved in together. But…

"Nope," Emily said finally, jaw tight. "I can't think of a single thing." She pushed past Jess, grabbing her purse of the counter and tossing "I'll be at the mall, " over her shoulder before slamming the door.

A beat passed, and then Ashley sighed. "I better go make sure she doesn't blow our rent money for this month," She said, rushing out the door as well.

Jess growled, falling heavily against the wall opposite of Sam. "Why does she have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Because you're her best friend," Sam replied with a shrug.

Jess glared. "That doesn't make it okay."

Sam shook her head. "I never said it did." Sam watched as Jess' anger melted away, being replaced with insecurity.

"Do you think she's right? Do you think I shouldn't go?" Jess asked tentatively.

Sam hesitated. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do, Jess."

"God, give me a break! I'm not asking you to make the decision for me, Sam. I'm asking what you think." Sam opened her mouth to reply, but Jess kept going. "I'm just so tired of living like this! I'm tired of being scared all the time. We almost never leave the apartment, and when we do, it's like always for dumb stuff like grocery shopping. What we went through was really fucked up, but so is this. We have to change something. And that's what I'm trying to do, okay? I'm trying to get better." The speech had left Jess short of breath and Sam in stunned silence, broken by the text tone of Jess' phone.

"He's here," She mumbled. When Sam said nothing, she sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe," Sam whispered after the door had already closed. She stayed leaning against the counter until she heard her phone go off in the other room. She left the kitchen to retrieve it, finding a text from Matt waiting for her.

 _is it bad that i can recognize ems stomping thru the ceiling?_

Sam snorted, replying, _Yeah, it probably is._

 _whatever. anyway you guys okay? she sounded pissed from down here_

 _She always is._

 _tru_

Sam sighed and looked away before relenting, _Jess has a date tonight._

 _woah_

 _Yeah. She just left actually._

 _thats crazy. no wonder em threw a fit_

 _She's just worried._

 _about losing a gf maybe_

 _What?_

 _nvm. anything i can do?_

 _No, thanks though. I'm just gonna wait up until she gets back._

 _okay. were all here if you need someone_

 _Thanks, Matt._

 _np_

* * *

Sam woke up to the sound of a door slam, grabbing instinctively for the baseball bat they kept under the couch. She didn't even realize she fell asleep. She threw an instinctive glance at the clock and rolled her eyes. _Jess is gone for half an hour and I passed out on the couch. What the hell._

Cautiously, she stood and made for the hallway, bat up and ready to strike. Her defensive stance melted away when she found Jess sitting against the door, knees pulled up to her chest and hiding her face.

"Oh, honey," she sighed, dropping the bat and then dropping herself down next to Jess. "Jess, what happened?"

Jess inhaled for what Sam assumed would have been a dramatic, tiring story, but all the came out was a loud sob.

"Right," Sam mumbled. "Okay, let's do this." She stood up with a grunt, turning back to pick up Jess and carry her over to the couch. The girl was completely pliant in her arms, and Sam's shirt was quickly soaked through. After setting her down, Sam went straight for the kitchen to make hot chocolate, Jess' favorite. By the time she was finished making the drinks, Jess had apparently finished crying. Sam reentered the room and found Jess much more composed, though she was still sniffling.

"Hey," Sam said quietly as she set one mug in front of the other girl. "You feel a little better?"

Jess laughed bitterly. "No." With a sigh, she picked up the mug and stared down at the contents, tapping her nails against the side.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sam asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened? You're home awfully early."

"It just… wasn't going well."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Did he do something? Jess, did he hurt you? Because if he did-"

"No!" Jess protested quickly. "He was a perfect gentlemen, honest. It was all me."

Sam waited for her to continue.

Jess bit her lip, continuing, "It was just a coffee date. Easy. He picked me up, he opened the door for me, he didn't even ask about my scars! But he kept looking at them. I saw. And then he'd look somewhere else, anywhere else. After we ordered, he went to the bathroom and I waited for our drinks. When he came back…" She inhaled shakily and set her mug down on the table in front of them, "He came up and hugged me from behind. I totally flipped. I yelled at him, I started crying. Oh, Sam, he kept saying he was sorry, but people were staring and I just… I just wanted to come home." She lunged for Sam, burying her face into the other girl's chest as she started crying again. Sam carefully set her mug down as well and then wrapped her arms around Jess, doing her best to console her and running fingers through her hair.

"This is how it's gonna be forever, huh?" Jess asked finally, muffled by Sam's shirt.

"What?" Sam replied softly.

"My life. This is what I have to look forward to. I went through something traumatic, something awful, and I'm trying to deal with it. But I just come out looking crazy." She chuckled. "He didn't understand. And how could he? But no one is ever going to understand."

Sam grabbed Jess' shoulders, pushing her away from so that they could lock eyes. "We do. Me, Ash and Em, the boys. Jess, we get it, and we're all here for you." She moved her hands to frame Jess' face, pulling her close enough that their foreheads touched. Sam was sure she had more to say, but then Jess grasped at her wrists, staring at her with eyes full of unshed tears.

And then she moved the last few inches to close the distance between them. Sam let herself be pushed back in surprise, but she quickly gained her bearings and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

When they pulled away, it was just far enough to catch their breath, but close enough that they didn't have to stop touching.

"S-sorry," Sam mumbled, still breathing heavily. "I shouldn't have done that."

Jess let out a giggle before she could stop herself. "Done what? I'm the one who kissed you. Or was it so good you already forgot how it started? Either way, I don't regret it."

Sam returned Jess' smile, and she couldn't help but notice it was the first time the other girl had really smiled since returning from her date. Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last long. "Still, five minutes ago you were sobbing into my shirt. You're emotionally vulnerable and I should've… I don't know."

Jess sighed. "Okay, well, I've had a long fucking day so I really just want to go to bed. And then tomorrow I'll wake up and tell you the same thing."

"We'll see," Sam said as her smile returned. "But yeah, you should get some sleep. I'll just-"

"Come with me because I really am emotionally vulnerable and want to be held?" Jess supplied hopefully.

"But it's only 8:30!" Sam replied indignantly.

"Ohhhhhh, my life is in shambles!" Jess shouted dramatically, throwing herself onto Sam's lap. "I have scars on my face, no one will ever love me, how can I go on-"

Sam shoved Jess back to her side of the couch. "Oh my god, fine!" She said through her laughter. She got up off the couch, turning around and offering Jess her hands. She looked at them, apparently thinking about something, before she leaned back into the couch.

"Sam. I need you to carry me."

"Jess. No."

"But I already know you can! You carried me here without breaking a sweat!" Jess whined.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Those were special circumstances. You were sobbing."

"Well if that's all it takes…" Sam watched in amazement as Jess' eyes began to water on command. She knew it was fake, but somehow that didn't take away from the effect at all.

"Okay, please don't do that," Sam pleaded as she rushed to pick Jess up the same way she did earlier. "Are you happy?" She asked after her friend up off the couch.

Jess didn't answer, but her satisfied smile said it all.

"My room or yours, you big baby?"

"Yours, please!"

* * *

Sam awoke with a start. Quickly realizing what had woken her up, she groped around blindly for her phone while trying not to wake the girl tucked under her chin. After her eyes adjusted to the blinding light, she was able to make out a text from Ashley.

 _hey! is it safe to come home?_

 _Define "safe"_

 _uhhhhhh well i think em just doesnt wanna be there if jess is still out_

Sam looked down at Jess, watched her nose wrinkle as she buried deeper into Sam's collar.

 _Then you guys are in the clear. Just don't make a lot of noise, she's asleep._  
 _How is Em, anyway?_

 _what?!_  
 _nothing!_  
 _i dont know!_

Sam squinted at her phone, trying to decode whatever Ashley was trying to say, a task proving difficult while sleep clouded her brain. Finally, she decided to just ask. _What? I just want to know how much she spent._

 _ohhhhhhhh!_  
 _actually, she didnt spend anything at the mall. we just walked around for a while. she tried on some stuff. then she wanted to go to the gym but i convinced her to get ice cream instead._  
 _thats all!_

 _Are you okay? You're being weird._

 _whaaaaaat? nuh uh!_

 _Whatever you say, Ash. See you soon._

 _okay! :3_

Sam stared at their conversation for another moment before deciding that whatever it was could wait until tomorrow. She turned it off and set it on the nightstand, gathering Jess in her arms and settling down to sleep through the night.

* * *

 **a/n: fun fact: ash and em totally made out in a dressing room at the mall. nice. eventually they all get their shit together and then get together.**

 **come find me at .com! (come ask me about the headcanons i have re: these kids texting styles)**


End file.
